Love is a strang thing
by MajinMystica
Summary: Krillin and 18 colide head on. Now krillin is letting her live there. Will he make the first move on 18 or will 18 make the move on krillin? Lemon in some chapters


My version of how android 18 and Krillin hooked up

Its been about few months since 18 departed by dashing off to go find her twin , sibling , and childish , brother. Krillin laid in his room on his bed after breaking up with Maron , and seeing her being taken away by a much more hotter guy. Krillin sobbed in his pillow. A knock came at the door " hey Krillin you in there , man?" Yamcha asked

" go away!" Krillin said yelling from his pillow

Yamcha ignored him and entered anyways" Krillin I know your upset" Yamcha said as he sat on the edge of krillin's bed " I felt the same way when Bulma left me for vegeta". Yamcha patted Krillin on the back trying to comfort him a little " plus Maron only used you for your money"

Krillin slowly picked his head up half way and started to go on his back. He sighed as his tears started to stop. He rubbed his thick black hair that was now there." Yamcha… ya know Bulma left you because you cheated on her over like 4 times" Krillin said , which made yamcha realize that.

Krillin clenched his fists as he started to sit up. " I just cared for her so much… but… now I relize… she is a dirty slut!" Krillin said with tears rolling down his face

Yamcha nodded " hey I know what would cheer you up, how about we go fly for a bit?" yamcha said smilling

" oh alright" Krillin said standing up and so did yamcha.

" that's the spirit , buddy" yamcha said

Krillin and Yamcha behind walked out of the room and downstairs. Roshi was asleep on the couch with a dirty women's magazine on his face . Krillin shook his head side to side as krillin and yamcha went outside and flew off.

Mean while where 18 is…

18 had finally found her twin brother ,17 , since about 5 weeks ago. 18 sat bored on the couch as 17 bounced a ball on the ceiling and caught it then threw it. 18 sighed

" I'm going to go fly for a while" 18 said as she stood up " ok but if you get hurt don't come crying to me" 17 said teasing her

" oh shut it " 18 said angrily as she went up to the door and opened it. She then flew out and went high in the air. She flew pretty fast as she did some twirls and barrel rolls.

" heh heh" 18 giggled . She never felt so free before. She flew upwards into the clouds and dived downward. She flew near the water and skimmed her hand into the water as she flew starting to fly faster.

Again with our friends yamcha and Krillin…..

Krillin flew near the water to see his reflection " hey yamcha ?"

" what is it , Krillin?" yamcha asked

" Do I look good with hair?" Krillin asked. He let his hair grow out because he didn't really want to fight anymore.

" heh you look great with hair. Bro" yamcha said with a smile

Krillin smiled as he started to fly faster. He skimmed the water with his hand .He flew faster . He saw something in the distant. ' huh? Is that a wave?' Krillin thought.

18 looked in the distant and saw water shooting in the sky like she was doing 'hm?' she thought in questioning tone. Suddenly 18 and Krillin bashed into each other , both falling backwards . Krillin had saw 18 before he fell in the water'18?!' he thought trying to make himself float, but he couldn't from the head on coalition.

18 had been knocked out. She sank more and more as did Krillin.

" Krillin!" yamcha said yelling as he dived into the water. He saw Krillin sinking ,but saw he was still awake. Yamcha went down more and more and grabbed Krillin by the arm. He flew out of the water with Krillin and laid him on the sand . Yamcha took out a senzu bean and fed it to him

Krillin swallowed it and quickly sat up" 18 ! she bashed into me!" Krillin said with his eyes widened" I need to get her before she drowns!"

Yamcha nodded " go and hurry"

Krillin then jumped in and held his breathe as he swam under water. ' where are you 18!?' Krillin said in his mind. He then saw 18 on the waters' floor. He then went down to her and scooped her up bridle style. Krillin was running out of breathe. He then flew upwards. His face kind of started to turn blue as he then surfaced and jumped through the waters' surface. Soon he flew down to where Yamcha was sitting . Krillin slowly put 18 down on the sand. Krillin turned his head away from Yamcha and 18 and threw up some water.

" whoa you ok?" Yamcha asked

" ye…yeah" Krillin said gasping for air now.

Krillin turned his head to 18 and pushed on her chest. " come on 18 " Krillin said trying to get the water out of her lungs. Water came gushing out of 18's mouth while she was still out

" phew" Krillin said wiping his head

" step away from my sister!"a man with black hair and a orange scarf around his neck said.

Krillin and yamcha looked up slowly. Krillin looked down at 18 and realized he was on top of her " wait 17 I was trying to-!" Krillin was interrupted by 17's foot kicking Krillin in the face, making Krillin fly back off 18. 17 then grabbed Yamcha and kneed his gut. 17 dropped Yamcha bas Yamcha held onto his stomach. " 17…. I was trying to save her life!" Krillin said getting up

17 growled" it looked like u were about to rape her!"

Krillin looked disgusted" I'd never do such a thing!"

17 gritted his teeth and ran up to Krillin and threw punches to his gut. 17 then grabbed Krillin by the neck and gripped

" AHHHHHHHHHHH" Krillin screamed and was kicking his feet.

Suddenly 17 let go of Krillin as 17's eyes widened. A green hand had hit the side of 17's pressure point so hard that 17 dropped to the ground near 18.

Krillin looked up from the corner of his eyes

" p…piccolo?..." Krillin said weakly as Yamcha grinned slightly " glad you made it " Yamcha said

Piccolo folded his arms and helped Krillin up " I saw what had happened here " piccolo took out 2 senzu beans from his blue sash that had been around his waist and threw 1 to Krillin and the other to Yamcha. Krillin and yamcha ate their senzu bean. Soon Yamcha sat up .

Krillin looked down at 17 and 18" … I didn't kill him…" piccolo said kneeling down to 17 and putting him over his shoulder.

Krillin then scooped 18 up bridle style " feels like she is getting cold , she needs new clothing. " Krillin said .

Piccolo then threw 17 into the water and picked him up" Opps" piccolo said sarcastically ' now we're even little bastard ' piccolo thought

Krillin blinked and so did Yamcha " I'm not gunna even ask" yamcha said

" same here… hey lets get these guys to the kame house "Krillin said as he took off. " hey wait up!" Yamcha said as he took off and so did piccolo with 17 over his shoulder

**Now our friends are at the Kame house…the sun was now starting to go down**

Krillin had taken 18 to the tub and put her in . ' oh jeez her clothing smells' Krillin paused' wait I cant bathe her ' Krillin blinked " hey piccolo? Come here!" piccolo gave 17 to Yamcha and went up stairs to see 18 in the tub

" uh?" piccolo blinked

"since your an a sexual can u bathe her?" Krillin asked

" errg are you out of your mind Krillin?! Also im not an a sexual…" piccolo growled

" please piccolo? Oh… but just go on and do it for me… if she wakes up and sees me taking her clothes off she won't ever like me " Krillin said

" fine but I'm never doing a thing like this ever …got it?!" piccolo said loudly

Krillin nodded and got out of the bathroom and he shut the door behind him

' how do I always get into these things?' piccolo thought as he took 18's clothes of except her bra and panties on ' man she stinks like salt water' . Piccolo grabbed a sponge and washed 18's arms and legs. He then rinsed her off and got her out of the tub and opened the bathroom doors while carrying her.

" piss! Krillin !" he said in a low voice . Krillin ran up the stairs and guided, piccolo , with his eyes closed to the spare bedroom. " wash her clothes Krillin." Krillin nodded " ok" Krillin responded and turned around. Krillin went into the bathroom and grabbed her clothing and went to the washer machine and put them in.

Piccolo dried 18 off and went into the closet ' holy black on a popo' piccolo thought as he saw guns and other weapons in a large box. Piccolo then saw some clothing and grabbed a black shirt and black jeans and put them on her.

Krillin knocked on the door and opened it " there is a problem"

" and what would that be?" piccolo asked

"17 woke up and is freaking out."

Piccolo face palmed himself and got up " here take care of 18." Piccolo said

" oh and 18's clothes shrank" Krillin said

" I hope she is color blind then" piccolo said walking out of the room and running downstairs.

Krillin bent down to 18 and smiled ' she's so beautiful.' Krillin blushed a little. Suddenly 18's eyes slowly opened as she coughed . 18 looked around then saw Krillin bent near the bed. Krillin then went backwards onto his back and gulped.

18 looked at Krillin angrily" where am i!?" she demanded answers

" at my home…. I saved your life….we um…We hit head on into each other….. I almost died saving you! "that last sentence that Krillin spat out ,made 18 sit up and put her foot on Krillin's foot so he wouldn't go any where

" who said I needed saving!?"

" AHYEAHAH. " Krillin yelled from the pain

" answer me!" 18 yelled

" DID YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE YOU THERE AND DIE INSTEAD OF YOU LIVING AND SEEING 17!" Krillin felt his foot being released by her and 18 put her head down as she sat back down on the bed.

" 18?" Krillin said as he sat up and put his hand on her knee " I didn't mean to say it meanly… I'm sorry"

18 clenched her fists "why were you there…. Why tell me damn it "she said as she forced her tears back.

Krillin sighed " I recently broken up with Maron my ex girlfriend…she then left with some other strange hotter guy " Krillin said sadly { in this Krillin is a virgin}

" so Yamcha and I flew for a while that's when I bumped into you… im sorry for that… plus you almost drowned , I never wanted anything to harm you" Krillin stated

18 picked her head up" well Maron sounds like a skank… and… " 18 shook her head " never mind…." 18 sighed as she put her head down again

Krillin blinked at her and stood up " want something to drink?" Krillin asked trying to cheer up 18.

" no im fine " she laid back down and sighed

" ok, hey don't feel down ,ok? Maybe later we can all fly and" Krillin was interrupted by 18

" so you could do CPR again? No im fine " 18 said in a harsh tone

" no not like that " Krillin said as sweat ran down his face and blushed hard on his cheeks" I mean we can all hang out ya know just explore maybe?"

" hm… I'll think about it shrimp" 18 said with a smirk

Krillin blushed more " um ok " Krillin began to walk away.

18 closed her eyes, she kinda liked teasing Krillin a bit but she started to feel tired, and fell asleep.

Piccolo had gotten 17 into the other guest room and strapped him down and knocked him out for the day. Piccolo panted a bit trying to catch his breath

" you ok piccolo?" Krillin asks walking up to him

" yeah I'm fine" piccolo replied

Suddenly the door opened from the front. Piccolo's girlfriend , zara walks up the stairs. Piccolo's eyes widen " uh um hey zara" piccolo said blushing at Zara's body. Zara wore her home made purple two piece bikini.

Krillin smiled " hey zara" Krillin was used to seeing Zara like this so he didn't blush. Zara smirked at piccolo as she kissed piccolo on the lips

" ah…" piccolo pushed their mouths apart " not in front of Krillin, Zara" piccolo said . Zara went in piccolo's ear and whispers softly so Krillin couldn't hear " let's go … please baby … I want to feel your warm skin and lick your pointed ears" Zara said as she licked piccolo on the tip of his ear.

Piccolo blushes dark red up to his ears as Zara pulled away and went outside " um Krillin I need to go, I'll be back tomorrow " piccolo said as he ran outside and flew off with Zara.

Krillin sighed as he went into 18's room and sat gently on the edge on her bed. 'things have changed a lot since Zara came…"

" cell….no" 18 said in her sleep . Krillin turned his head to her

" k….krillin…" 18 tightened her eyes . Krillin knelt near 18's head .

" I'm ok 18 I'm…. In the water swimming and 17 is too" Krillin said trying to change her dream

18 untightened her eyes and smiled slightly in her sleep. Krillin smiled as he exited her room. He went into his room and collapsed onto the bed. He fell into a fast sleep.

The next morning 18 woke up with 17 leaning against the wall in front of her. " 17? What are you doing in here?" 18 said.

17 looked at her" to get the hell out of here, I'm healed up" he said .

" but I'm not"

Krillin knocked on the door" come in" 18 said. 17 growled.

Krillin came in with a cup of water and set it on her nightstand. He looked at 17 as his eyes flashed red. Krillin gulped and sweat started to run down his forehead.

" Krillin don't mind my brother." 18 interrupted.

Krillin looked at 18 with shock in his eyes. " relax " 18 said as she grabbed krillin's hand and put him behind her laying body. Krillin blushed.

" errrr " 17 growled" 18 we are leaving now!"

" who said anything about we?!" 18 growled at 17.

18 got out of bed" if u want to leave then go! I don't care!" 18 yelled. 17 looked at 18 in shock then looked away angrily" your turning into them too" 17 said gritting his teeth.

" that's because I am human more than android , and so are you 17"18 said. That's when 17 opened the window and flew out. 18 put her head down and suddenly fell to her knees.

" 18…" Krillin got down off the bed and hugged 18. She hugged Krillin back as tears rolled " he was my only family I had… now he hates me" 18 said.

" he doesn't hate u 18" Krillin looked at her and continued." He just needs to think. He just needs to find a way to relax… give him time".

18 looked up and rested her head on his chest. Krillin blushed like crazy.

" um piccolo should be back shortly" Krillin said trying to make his voice clear.

18 looked up at Krillin. "oh okay" she let Krillin go and sat on the bed. Krillin did too. 18's hand slowly went onto his hand. She began to blush lightly. Krillin looked at his hand being touched.

18 began to lean into Krillin and kissed him on the cheek softly. Krillin fell back on the bed with a silly grin and blushing face "Krillin u ok?" 18 giggled. "yeah… am I dreaming?" Krillin said" no its reality" 18 said. Krillin sat up and chuckled slightly"um 18? I do like you a lot." Krillin said looking down. 18 put her hand under his chin and turned his head to herself" Krillin…"she said softly "I like you too" she kissed Krillin on the lips softly.

Suddenly they heard someone clearing their throat. 18 and Krillin looked at who was in the doorway with both their cheeks red. It was Piccolo.

" um how much did you see Piccolo?" Krillin said nervously.

" enough for me" Piccolo said smirking.

18 got off the bed and leaned against the dresser" ever heard of knocking?" 18 said. " didn't think I had to " Piccolo answered.

"whatever " 18 sighed. 'damn namek ruined the moment'.

Krillin blinked and got up" Um… how bout we go out for a bit?... I could call Tien and Yamcha" Krillin said.

18 looked over at Krillin " I guess…" she said then jumped through the open window and onto the sand. Piccolo went out of the room and down the stairs. Then outside.

Krillin followed 18 and landed beside her. "at least its pretty out…" Krillin then slowly took her hand

18 looked down at him "uh?... what are you doing? I never said we were in a relationship…yet anyway…"

Krillin blinked then let her hand go "oh… uh sorry about that.."

Piccolo went up to them " Hey I called tien and Yamcha for them to come over… you should thank me "

" oh yeah I forgot… um thanks piccolo" Krillin said with a swear drop going down the side of his face.

**25 minutes later…**

**T**ien and Yamcha landed in front of Piccolo, Krillin, and 18. Tien slightly waved at 18 but 18 just shrugged and saluted with her 2 fingers. Yamcha smiled.

"Thanks for inviting us to go hang out… we were getting tired of training all day" Yamcha said as Tien rubbed his eyes slightly

" Anytime…but Piccolo was the one who called you guys" Krillin said

"so? It was your idea…that you had forgotten about" Piccolo said

18 pushed Krillin over onto his back

"hey! What was that for!?" Krillin said then got up

" Being a cute idiot" 18 said then yawned

" Hey im not a cute… wait… did u just call me cute?" Krillin said while blinking

'Looks like 18 likes Krillin' Tien thought with a smile

Yamcha chuckled

"of course I did… now are we gunna go fly around or just sit here like ducks?" 18 said then flew over the ocean

" Hey wait up!" Krillin said as he flew off behind 18.

" Haha don't forget us !" Yamcha said as Tien, himself, and Piccolo flew off while behind 18 and Krillin.

18 started to stop and look side to side

Krillin stopped next to her" what is it?"

"its nothing" 18 had then smirked and pushed Krillin quickly into the water

Piccolo stopped in mid air "hmm… hey im gunna go… I think Zara might be home now"

" alright seeya" Tien said

Yamcha nodded" ok ,man"

Piccolo then flew off into the distance and vanished.

Tien and Yamcha watched 18 push Krillin into the water." Looks like a girl- " Yamcha said but paused when 18 looked angrily at him

"better not finish your sentence"18 said then nose dived down and dived into the water. Tien then dived in too and so did Yamcha

'hmm…I didn't push him that hard…;18 thought she then swam around and saw Krillin speed swimming over to 18.

'hm?' Tien said'wonder what Krillin is up to..' Tien then speed swam at Krillin and they both were then in a spar match

' huh? Did… he just want to spar?... hm guess he was just wanting to make it like he was gunna drowned someone' 18 thought. She then swam over to Tien and Krillin and began Sparring with them both. While Yamcha went to the surface and flew home.

Soon it was getting dark, but that didn't stop Tien, 18, and Krillin from fighting. Tien then guided the fight into the air while panting "hang on…guys…. Give me ….3 mins for a breathe" Tien breathed heavy as did Krillin.

18 rolled her eyes" fine…Hey its kinda getting dark…shouldn't he get home to Launch?" 18 said

"oh yeah…I forgot…well I'll be around some place…seeya"Tien then flew off.

18 looked over at Krillin who was shirtless and sweaty. Krillin looked over at 18."what?" Krillin said

"nothing…lets go back ….home"18 said. She went over to Krillin slowly took his hand and twined her fingers between his. She then guided Krillin back home. Krillin blushed while flying with her.

**They are now in Krillin's room **

18 sat on krillin's bed and yawned." Feels like my whole body wants to just rest … but I don't want to"18 said.

"why don't you want to rest?" Krillin asked while getting into a new red shirt

" I don't really know… hey mind if I ask you something?" 18 said while now lay her head on his pillow

"uh sure I guess" Krillin said as he went to go lay next to her

" can I… sleep next to you for the night? " 18 said as she put her hand on his chest then laid her head next to his neck. She was now breathing on his neck which made Krillin blush

"um sure I won't mind. " Krillin said then gulped quietly. 18 slowly got on top of Krillin " don't know what it is that is making me attracted to you…" 18 said then lowered her head down to his lips and kissed them. Krillin blushed a lot and kissed back

" um 18? Just wondering … um are you a virgin…like me?" Krillin said hoping he didn't ruin the moment

" yeah…pretty much…" Krillin raised his head up to her neck and licked slowly on her soft skin.

" Mmm"18 moaned softly. Suddenly Krillin rolled over with 18 and he was now on top."Ya know … if you don't like this you could tell me" Krillin said then stopped.

"no…Keep going ..please"18 begged. Soon Krillin licked her neck again and moaned more. "Mmmm …hey is the door locked shut?" 18 asked

"mhm" Krillin said as he slowly pulled down her pants then threw them onto the ground. 18 blushed dark red and stopped Krillin from licking her neck. This made Krillin blink a couple of times. 18 went up to his lips and kissed deeply. Suddenly 18 slid her tongue slowly into his mouth and licked his tongue slowly.

**Ok im not gunna write any more of this... but imagine that your looking at the kame house from outside and hear moans of enjoyment … then the moans stop for a second then turn to screams of pleasure and other moaning .**

**It was now morning.**

18 woke up next to Krillin who was still asleep. They were both under the sheets naked with some blood on her stomach and some on the sheets. She sat up and yawned. " man…that was amazing… I never felt this free in …well never.."18 looked over at Krillin and kissed his lips which woke Krillin up. He kissed her back as white stuff was all over the white sheets, between 18's legs, and some was on her cheeks. Krillin went up to her cheeks and licked the white stuff off.

"thanks"18 said

" no problem… So is it official that we're dating?" Krillin asked

" Mhm…110% " 18 giggled and Krillin chuckled

" ok good… erm Im kind of sore still …."Krillin yawned and closed his eyes

"oh come on wake up … "18 pushed krillin off the bed but she went with him since krillin grabbed her hand.

**Imagine the kame house from the outside and moaning for 5 seconds sounded then imagine we're in the room again.**

18 had landed on krillin but he was inside her again" Ah" 18 grabbed the sheet and got up slowly as krillin just laid there groaning slightly

"Im.,..ahg sorry " suddenly new white stuff was now on the sheets again but from underneath.

"its fine…hun"18 then put on her old clothing

Krillin got up and put his baggy jeans on and a red shirt. "well at least we aren't virgins anymore and we love to each other" Krillin smiled.

"yeah"18 kissed his cheek

"um 18?" Krillin blushed "i-"

"I love you too "18 said then giggled

"heh heh" Krillin smiled.

**Bulma had invited 18 and Krillin to her home for Trunks' 6****th**** Birthday. They both sat at the outdoor picnic table while holding hands.**

Trunks walked up to 18 and Krillin " hey guys, thanks for coming…I see you guys are dating now " trunks smiled as 18 and Krillin looked at Trunks with blush in their face.

" um yeah… thanks trunks " Krillin said

18 turned her head away and blushed more

Trunks then walked away to look for Goten. " you ok hun?" krillin asked

" yeah… just I guess… shy" 18 said

Bulma and Chichi walk up to Krillin and 18.

" oh hey Bulma and Chichi" Krillin smiled as he looked at 18

" hi…" 18 said

" hello, im glad you guys made it. " Bulma said

" thanks. Im glad you invited us" Krillin said.

18 blushed as she laid her head on Krillin's shoulder.

Krillin looked over at 18 and smiled " tired 18?"

" a bit…" 18 said

" hey we can bring you two out back and have a water balloon fight. It'll wake you right up" chichi said then smiled

" sure… I guess" 18 said as she sat up " but just to make it more interesting… how bout boys against Girls?" 18 giggled slightly

" ok. Wait…. There are more guys than us here.." Bulma said

" well we could have Krillin, Trunks, Goten, Tien, and Vegeta on the boys team" Chichi said

" one problem… how can we get Vegeta to play?" 18 said

" you got a point well lets replace Vegeta with Yamcha?" Chichi said

" alright " 18 said

**After a while … the girls team and boys team were finally made Krillin, Trunks, Tien, and Yamcha on the boys team. The Girls Team had 18,Bulma, Chichi, and Launch **

18 threw a water balloon at Krillin and hit him in the face which made him fall onto his back

18 blinked then suddenly was hit by Trunks' water balloon "haha gotcha 18" Trunks said then was hit by Chichi's water balloon.

18 smiled then walked over to Krillin "you alright ,shrimp?" 18 said

"yeah" Krillin said as he got up

"good" 18 said then threw a water balloon at krillin's face again, but he ducked in time. The water balloon hit Yamcha's leg.

Yamcha threw 4 water balloons at 18 ,but 18 picked up krillin and used him a water balloon shield. The water balloons hit krillin in the face, stomach, and legs.

18 then put krillin down. She was then pushed over by Yamcha.

" damn…" 18 said then stood up. She then looked up "um guys? Looks like its gunna rain soon" 18 said

"yeah, your right 18… we better get inside" Bulma said

**After about 16 minutes later it began to rain and all the stuff was now inside, everyone was also inside, but they were all in the living room watching the whether on t.v**

"chance of flooding … damn…" 18 said then yawned

Krillin looked over at 18 as he had a towel around his body, his hair was soaking wet, and he looked pretty warn out. " at least we can fly if flooding comes" Krillin said.

Yamcha had been dried off and was sitting on the couch. "yeah… except Chichi and Bulma" He said

"true" krillin said

18 grabbed a towel from the pile of towels and wrapped it around herself. She was also soaking wet, and also a bit cold.

" you ok ,18?" Krillin said

" yeah" 18 said ,but she was pretty much lying

" ok" Krillin said as he continued to watch the t.v set.

Bulma then walked into the room. " looks like you guys are gunna have to stay here for thee night" She said " even if you fly you might not make it home"

" Oh…"18 said she then put her arm around Krillin's shoulders " well I don't think we will mind… right , Krillin?" 18 said

" uh yeah of course" krillin said as he blushed.

" that's great. Well 18 and Krillin can sleep in the spar bed room next to the living room, Yamcha can sleep in the spar room next to the kitchen." Bulma said

"wait…. Why cant I sleep in the spar bedroom next to your bedroom.?" Yamcha said

Vegeta then stepped into the room " Because I don't want you flirting with my woman!" vegeta said with anger

" now vegeta you know Yamcha and I are permanently separated… and we are just friends vegeta" Bulma said

" hmph… Whatever…" Vegeta said then folded his arms.

Yamcha blinked then sighed ' wish I wasn't so attracted to so many hot girls' Yamcha thought

" Chichi and goten can sleep in the spar bedroom next to vegeta and I" Bulma said

Goten smiled " ok" he said

Krillin yawned a bit " I think we should go to our spar bedroom now…" Krillin then laid his head on 18's shoulder

" alright… " 18 said " but im not going to carry you"

"aw come on… I carried you many times" Krillin said

18 then stood up , while making Krillin lay on the floor ' dammit krillin..' 18 thought. She then picked Krillin up and put him over her shoulder. " k night you guys" 18 said as she walked to their spar bedroom and shut the door behind them. She then laid Krillin down on the queen sized mattress

" why are you always tired?" 18 asked Krillin

" I don't know" Krillin said

18 then laid beside him and rested her head on his chest softly .

" your heart is beating fast Krillin.." 18 said as she closed her eyes.

" uh heh really?" Krillin said and blushed

"yeah…try and relax" 18 softly said as she kissed his cheek.

" um… I'll try to…but wait 18 there aren't condoms here" Krillin said

" so? I wont get pregnant" 18 said while taking her shirt of.

"yes you could 18… you have to remember that your half human…" Krillin said. 18 sighed and took her pants off.

"fine…" 18 said "but still doesn't mean I cant tease you"


End file.
